Forgotten Memory
by v.lestrange
Summary: Pra vuxê Ly x3, minha amiga que aaaama um Lemon! *rs* Perambulando pela floresta, Sasuke acha uma estrana aparcição... lemon sasunaru


**Esse não eh o primeiro Lemon que eu faço, mas é o primeiro que eu posto. Feito especialmente para minha amiga de coração Schetine's Lyra, que ama ler um Sasunaru. Espero que goste Ly!!! Tirei umas ideias de algumas fics da Mary Nee-chan... Afinal se ela escreve mto bem, fzer o que neh? ¬¬'**

**Esses personagens não são meus, mas eu tenho uma parceiria com o Kishimoto, que junto com ele e o Naruto iremos dominar o mundo e fazer todos gostarem de anime/mangá!!! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (v.L.: Eita nóis ¬¬')**

_**----- x ------ **_

No meio da chuva, entre as mais obscuras florestas de konoha caminhava um jovem de 16 anos. Andava sem se importar com as gotas de chuva que caiam sem parar, formando poças no chão. O garoto tinha cabelos e olhos negros, e era conhecido por Uchiha Sasuke. No momento, estava sem destino, procurando um abrigo. A blusa branca e as calças negras já estavam coladas ao corpo, encharcadas. Mantinha a cautela. Qualquer coisa ali era motivo para se ter o máximo cuidado. Por isso ele calculava seus passos, apesar da fadiga e fome.

Passando por um estreito riacho, ele ouviu passos apressados. Alguma pessoa correndo por ali. Ficou alerta. Afinal não poderia correr o risco se ser atacado por alguém. Se virou em direção ao som que cada vez mais se aproximava. Uma sombra se aproximou e passou pelos arbustos tropeçando. Machucada, assustada e fraca, a sombra desmaiou no chão assim que viu o Uchiha.

-Naruto?- O garoto de negros cabelos perguntou ao vento, observando assustado o garoto jazido ao chão. "Mas o que será que aconteceu com esse dobe?!"

Sasuke se aproximou do corpo ao chão, e colocou carinhosamente a mão sobre o pescoço de Naruto para verificar o pulso. Estava vivo afinal. Mas não podia ficar ali. Tinha que achar um lugar para que ele possa cuidar dos ferimentos e...

O que ele estava pensando afinal? O Uchiha que se considerava tão frio e impiedoso com as pessoas, ali, preocupado com uma pessoa que ele sempre considerara um fracassado. Talvez a amizade que eles tiveram na infância teria ajudado um pouco. Sem pensar duas vezes, recolheu em seus próprios braços o Loirinho, que mesmo ali machucado e desmaiado parecia um anjo adormecido.

Caminhando pela chuva, um pouco depois, o loirinho angelical abriu os olhos. Naruto se sentiu confortável naqueles braços quentes e fortes que o carregavam. Não disse nada. Apenas deixou ser levado pelo mais alto, que fazia de tudo para manter o mais baixo confortável.

-Vou achar um abrigo para nós.- Disse o Uchiha assim que viu que o garoto havia acordado.- Aí você me conta o que aconteceu.

-Tudo bem.- Respondeu o Loiro num fiapo de voz rouca que saiu com muita dificuldade.

Mais algum tempo de caminhada, o Uchiha encontrou uma cabana abandonada, que poderia servir de abrigo pelo menos até a chuva passar.

Delicadamente, Sasuke colocou Naruto no chão. Esse por sua vez tremia de frio, e os ferimentos sangravam manchando as suas roupas encharcadas. O moreno, pôs-se a procurar algum agasalho, e sortemente, achou alguns cobertores que os jogou em cima do feno, que havia em abundancia ali.

-Você prescisa tirar essas roupas, senão pode pegar um resfriado.- Disse o Uchiha ao loiro, se aproximando dele e acariciando os cabelos dourados.

Naruto apenas obedeceu, sem hesitar e despiu-se de suas roupas. Nu, ajudado pelo amigo, ele se deitou nos cobertores. Sasuke, sem se preocupar com as próprias roupas encharcadas, rasgou um pedaço da camisa e usou-o para cobrir o maior corte, na cintura do garoto, perto do selo da Kyuubi. Um profundo e sangrento. Com um pedaço da jaqueta do loiro, limpou os outros ferimentos, que em pouco tempo já não sangravam tanto mais.

-O que aconteceu com você afinal?- Perguntou Sasuke, enquanto acomodava as cobertas melhor para o loirinho se sentir confortável. O moreno estava se sentindo completamente atraído pelo garoto, ali deitado ao seu lado, apenas com um pedaço do cobertor cobrindo as partes baixas. Sempre, desde a infância até os dias de Hoje, o moreno nutria um forte desejo pelo garoto loiro. Naruto era lindo, sexy, irresistível.

-Tsunade-hime me mandou para uma missão na floresta. Recuperei o objeto que ela me pediu, mas na volta, fui atacado por estranhos ladrões... Eles não pareciam querer o objeto. Vi que não tinha chançe com eles e corri.

O moreno olhou para o loiro. Quem poderia ser uma criatura tão vil para machucar aquela coisinha tão linda daquele jeito sem motivo nenhum?

-Não vou deixar que eles te peguem novamente. Palavra.- Disse o Uchiha, e não resistindo mais se enclinou e deu um beijo no loiro, que correspondeu. As mãos apoiando os rostos e os lábios colados aqueciam os dois daquele frio que passaram.

-Sasuke...- Murmurou Naruto quando os lábios do moreno separaram por um segundo e foram descendo pelo pescoço úmido pelo suor e pela água da chuva. Até a curva do pescoço do loirinho era perfeita, parecendo ser feita especialmente para ter lábios encaixados. Beijando o pescoço de um lado enquanto a mão tocava suavemente o outro lado, enquanto Naruto deslizava as mãos pelas costas do Uchiha, era tudo perfeito.

-Shh, shh...- Sasuke colocou o dedo indicador sobre a boca de Naruto, fazendo-o se calar, fechar os olhos lentamente, e apenas ficar ali se deliciando com as carícias. Os lábios do moreno deixaram de assediar o pescoço e foram descendo pelo peito másculo, beijando-o, mordendo-o e aproveitando cada coisinha que aquele corpo poderia oferecer. Descendo a língua mais um pouco, chegou ao selo que antes encobria um corte por cima e deu uma mordida perto do umbigo deixando uma marquinha, uma marquinha que o marcaria com seu.

-Sasuke, não...- Disse o loiro sem jeito, mas o Uchiha não deu ouvidos. Retirando o tecido que cobria as partes baixas do garoto, acariciou o membro já ereto do garoto menor, tanto com as mãos, tanto com a língua fazendo Naruto soltar gemidos de início baixos mas que foram se tornando cada vez mais altos e exitados, a medida dos movimentos que o Uchiha fazia com a língua enquanto firmava com as mãos os quadris do garoto.

-Quer ir mais lonje?- Perguntou o moreno, e sem esperar resposta, virou o menor deixando-o de quatro. Tirando rapidamente as roupas encharcadas, ele abraçou o garoto loiro e levou os dedos até a boca do menino- Deixe-os bem molhados... Vai ser melhor para você...

Sem saber direito o que estava fazendo, ainda suando das carícias do moreno, lambeu os dedos do outro, deixando-os bem salivados. Esses mesmos dedos foram até a entrada de Naruto, lubrificando-o por fora, para depois escorregar para dentro. O primeiro dedo entrou, fazendo o loiro gemer e respirar fundo aguardando para o que fosse vir. Quando o segundo deslizou para dentro, o Loiro começou a ofegar, e apertou os tecidos ao chão fortemente. Os dedos então escorregaram para fora e deram espaço ao membro do moreno, que ao mesmo tempo que introduzia seu proprio membro no garoto, tampava a sua boca para evitar que ele gritasse.

-Ahhhnnnnn.-Gemeu o Loiro. Os dois ofegavam sem parar, Sasuke o penetrava fazendo-o soltar mais gemidos com os movimentos de início lentos para que ele se acostumasse, e depois mas fortes e exitantes. Aproveitando aquele tempo enquanto não alcançava o auge de seu prazer, o Uchiha encaixou os lábios no pescoço do loiro, dando-lhe uma mordida que deixaria marca. As mãos do próprí massageavam o membro do garoto loiro.

-Sasuke, eu vou...- Sem terminar a frase direito, o garoto gozou sobre as mãos do Uchiha que adorou aquilo, mas não parou com os movimentos enquanto ele próprio não estivesse satisfeito. Não demorou muito, e o Moreno gozou dentro do Loirinho que estava completamente mole e trêmulo.

Caindo um sobre o outro, ofegantes, satisfeitos. Aquele momento seria deles para sempre, e ninguém poderia mudar aqiulo jamais.

-Sasuke-kun...- Murmurou o loirinho abraçado ao moreno- Volte para Konoham, por favor... Volta para mim...

-Vou voltar. E serei somente seu, contanto que você guarde segredo.

-Eu guardo. Mas não me abandone jamais...

Abraçados carinhosamente, adormeceram em sono profundo.

**Continua...**


End file.
